


Secret's Loudly Whispered

by LazyAnon180



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAnon180/pseuds/LazyAnon180
Summary: When Kara discovers Alex closely held secret during game night, she can't help but finally act on the longstanding passion she has always felt for Alex
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2020





	Secret's Loudly Whispered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queersintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queersintherain/gifts).



“Hey Alex, I’m home!” Kara called out as she unclipped her cape and threw it on her bed.  
“In the shower!” Her foster sister called back, as if Kara couldn’t hear Alex in the shower from across the entire city. The state of Alex being in Kara’s shower may or may not have been the reason the Kryptonian decided to cut her patrol short. Kara undressed and blurred into the shower with Alex, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist and playfully nipping at the redheads ear.  
Alex laughed as she felt those impossibly strong arms wrap around her midsection, and swatted her face away when Kara tried to bite her. Alex turned around craning her head up to look into Kara’s deep blue eyes. Like most alpha’s, Kara was quite tall and strapping, her Kryptonian genetics blessing her even more than most human alpha’s. Six feet tall with biceps that could crack an egg and abs that the agent could do laundry on, sometimes Alex couldn’t help but blush whenever her and Kara took a shower or a bath together.  
Before they presented, Alex had always hoped she would be the Alpha, she always wanted to protect Kara and she dreamed that one day she might just be strong enough to do so. When Kara-sweet, mild-mannered, awkward Kara-presented as an Alpha, Alex couldn’t help but feel a sense of cynicism in her heart, of course Kara wouldn’t need her, even for something as insignificant as Alpha and Omega dynamics. Of course, Alex herself was a rather late bloomer so these were thoughts that happened before the DEO agent went through her own presentation.  
Alex remembered she spent about a week crying after her first heat passed and it was clear that she was an Omega. After she was done crying, (and getting lectured by her mother, who spent hours stressing Alex’s new dynamic doesn’t excuse her for anything and that if she wound up pregnant that wouldn’t be Eliza’s fault. This was after Eliza forced Alex to move out of her and Kara’s shared bedroom. After all-Alpha’s and Omega’s couldn’t be trusted to share a bedroom, even if they were foster siblings.) The redhead then spent the next month all but avoiding Kara, much to her blonde sisters hurt. Alex honestly would have probably spent the rest of her life avoiding Kara if she could help it, but after a month of getting the cold shoulder, Kara’s patience had run out. She forced Alex to sit down and listen to her, saying that it didn’t matter if Alex was an Alpha, or Beta, or Omega, those were petty statuses. Alex was always Alex, and she was Kara’s favorite person in the world and her being an Omega didn’t change the way Kara saw her. “After all, its kind of perfect. We always balance each other out.” Alex had to agree with that statement, and then she spent another hour crying as Kara shushed her and pulled Alex into her lap, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and holding her close.  
Kara hummed in appreciation as Alex turned around to face her, keeping one arm wrapped around her waist while her other hand slipped up Alex’s bare back, going higher until she reached Alex’s left shoulder blade, where Alex’s House of El tattoo was inked on. Kara loved Alex’s tattoo’s, after all it was Kara herself who drew and inked each and every one of Alex’s tattoo’s on her. Kara tried not to think too much about the possessiveness that washed over her whenever she saw Alex’s tattoo’s. She couldn’t help the sense of ownership that she felt whenever she brought the tattoo needle to Alex’s skin, after all her foster sister had never had anyone else except Kara tattoo her. Kara tried not to dwell too much on that fact.  
In addition to the House of El crest, she had prayer of Eternal Love written in Kryptonian along her side, The Sonnet of Bonding on the inside of her left bicep, and Kara’s name (Also written in Kryptonese) right over her heart. All in all, Kara thought dark tattoo’s contrasted wonderfully on Alex’s pale skin, and it made the 5’5, scrawny omega look rather badass.  
“What should we order for Game Night tonight?” Asked Kara in Kryptonese, trying not to watch the spray from the showers running between Alex’s breasts.  
“Pizza of course, I’m not going broke over takeout from Game Night.” Alex herself tried to keep her eyes upward, if she took a look a Kara’s hung, dripping womanhood, she would probably drop to her knees to take her in her mouth.  
Alex shook off those thoughts, her heat must be coming soon, usually she could control those thoughts (and her body’s reactions to them), after over a decade of dealing with her attraction to Kara (which was a mastery level of skill considering the object of her attraction had super acute senses). Instead of lamenting about she fact would probably spend the next week with her fingers slamming into her as she desperately tried not too moan Kara’s name, she looked back at Kara’s face, who was fake pouting at her. She laughed and turned back around, “Wash my back for me?” She asked her blonde foster sister, who was only too happy to comply.

*****

Later, as the two were toweling off and getting redressed for Game Night, (Kara might have been a little too enthusiastic in offering her clothes to Alex), Kara noticed a sweeter-than-usual scent coming off the agent. She sniffed the air curiously, her eyes darkening, and before she had enough wherewithal to shut her mouth she blurted, “Are you in heat?” Kara immediately slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes widened in worry and fear. Alex had never really accepted her Omega status, and she knew her sister avoided all questions related to such. As she expected, the redheaded cheeks flushed and she turned away from the Kryptonian. “Not yet,” Alex cleared her throat in an attempt of showing nonchalance. “I’ll probably start next week.” Kara tried not to be disappointed by that, the DEO agent had been staying at Kara’s loft for the last three weeks, ever sense that episode with the master jailer and Kara had almost watched Alex get beheaded.  
The only time her and Alex were apart was when Alex went into heat, for some reason Alex never wanted to spend her heats with her. And logically she knew why, Alex would be really horny and irritable, and sweaty, and vulnerable, and Kara knew Alex didn’t like it when Kara saw that side to her but that doesn’t mean Kara still couldn’t be there to hold her through it. Besides the unavoidable hard-on the Alpha would inevitably get, she wouldn’t dare try anything, not when Alex was so selfless, and understanding, and careful with Kara. If Alex could do that for Kara, couldn’t she reciprocate that same thing for her Omega. Kara cut herself off before she could continue down that line of thinking. Alex wasn’t hers, she was her sister, Eliza had made that crystal clear when Kara had asked when her and Alex would be married. The superhero tried not to dwell on it, but she was still pissed (and more than a little heartbroken) that her cousin had botched his Kryptonese so badly that he instead of telling Kara she was being adopted-an unheard of concept on Krypton-he said she would be joining her House. The only way to join a house was either through birth or marriage, and Kara had naturally assumed she would be marrying Alex. The only upside to that whole fiasco was that a week later, in secret, Kara would get to tattoo her crest, not Kal-El’s (that much yellow was atrocious), onto Alex’s body.  
Kara knew Alex had only offered her the opportunity as a way to comfort her, but she had also made Kara feel at home, or as close as she could get to on Earth. Kara had lost so much, her family, her culture, her planet, and she would have lost her language too if Alex hadn’t been willing to learn Kryptonese for her. But still, even with Alex learning her language (and what a solace that was, she was overwhelmed about learning so much-too much-on Earth until Alex had sat her down and instead of Alex teaching Kara, Kara the Kryptonian got the joy of teaching something in return), Kara selfishly still wanted more. She wanted Alex herself, and not just Alex’s body. Kara wanted everything about her, her mind, her spirit, her heart, her wishes, her thoughts, her fears. Everything Alex was, Kara wanted to call her own.  
The Alpha knew it was wrong, knew she shouldn’t be as possessive as she was, she knew she sometimes scared people away from Alex, potential partners or really anyone that showed more than a modicum of interest in Alex. Sometimes, Alex would get annoyed but for the most part she never really said anything, but only because her (not her’s as in Kara’s, Kara tried desperately to remind herself) Omega was more than a little oblivious.  
Kara sighed at her own thoughts, worn down as she was thinking in circles while also trying not to think too much at all. Alex looked over at her curiously but Kara just gave her a somewhat forced smile, darting forward to kiss Alex’s cheek. “I’m going to order some pizza now, our we thinking Benny’s or Ultimate Pizzeria?”  
The Alpha could tell Alex wanted to question her further, but something in those blue eyes made Alex stop her query in it’s tracks. The redhead cleared her throat, trying to focus and not get lost in the blonde’s beautiful eyes. “Uh, let’s go for Ultimate. I told you I’d pay for the pizza tonight, and I can’t afford Benny’s for both you and your friends.”  
“Our friends,” Kara protested but Alex was already shaking her head.  
“Your friends,” Alex corrected. “I only put up with them because it makes you happy.”  
Kara smiled at that. No matter what Alex and Kara went through, no matter how much time has passed between them, it was nice to know some things never changed.

*****

“Ugh, you guys definitely cheated,” Lucy Lane complained, leaning back into James on the couch, slightly sloshing her wine onto the floor.  
Alex scoffed, she was busy cleaning up the pieces of Pictionary (Where she and Kara still remained the undefeated champions). “Suck it Lane, I’m sorry you and James just aren’t as in sync as Kara and I.” Alex slightly slurred her words, having drank just a little too much wine already. It wasn’t really her fault though, Kara had got some Cabernet from Alex’s favorite winery down in the valley and had been holding it over her head all week. Lucy and James raised their eyebrows at each other, clearly Alex didn’t fully realize the implications of what she just said. Or that fact she compared her and Kara to Lucy and James, who had been dating each other for more than three years.  
As Alex stumbled towards the closet where Kara kept all her board games, Lucy got an idea, a terrible, slightly manipulative thought as she watched Kara lightly rest her hand on the small of Alex’s back and helping her “foster sister” put it on the top shelf of the games.  
“Hey,” Major Lane blurted out suddenly, causing Alex and Kara to jump slightly (they had been staring into each others eyes, really how these two weren’t together yet was a real shame, Lucy thought). “Let’s play another game, one more round before we call it a night.”  
Kara tilted her head curiously, but Alex just smirked and arched an eyebrow. “I didn’t realize you were such a glutton for punishment Lane.” Well, isn’t that an Omega calling someone a bottom, Lucy Lane thought. Instead of saying that however, she just smirked right back at Alex, who suddenly looked a lot less confident in what she agreed to.  
“Let’s play truth or dare,” Lucy suggested. James sat forward, staring at Lucy with a questioning look in his eyes, but Lucy just smiled innocently back. She looked back at Kara and Alex, Kara looked excited at the prospect but Lucy focused on Alex and saw to her satisfaction that the usually calm and collected Agent Danvers looked slightly nervous.  
“Okay,” Kara agreed, grabbing Alex’s hand and pulling them towards the couch opposite of Lucy and James. The blonde Alpha’s arm was thrown carelessly around Alex’s shoulders and she seemed totally at ease but James could see Alex white-knuckling her wine glass, taking a generous sip.  
“Lets keep it simple, since Winn isn’t here and there’s only four of us. James and Kara can pair up and so can Alex and I.” Lucy suggested. “James, you can go first.”  
James shrugged and smiled at Kara, who smiled back at him. Lucy thinks she might have been the only one to catch Alex’s scowl at the exchange.  
“Okay Kara, truth or dare?” James asked. Kara pretended to think it over but to no one’s surprise she picked dare. “I dare you to stuff a whole bag of marshmallows in your mouth.” Kara looked absolutely delighted at being given such a wonderful dare, rushing into the kitchen she quickly returned with a whole bag of mini marshmallows. Alex laughed at the sight of the bag, and gently teased Kara. “Those are mini-marshmallows, does that even count?” The redhead looked over at James, who just shrugged his broad shoulders, “I didn’t really specify and my lady’s a lawyer, I’ve learned to respect the art of fine print.” He chuckled, while Lucy elbowed him in the ribs.  
To no one’s surprise, Kara did indeed manage to stuff a whole bag of marshmallows into her mouth. After she swallowed the entire contents of the bag rather manfully, she gave a sticky kiss to Alex’s cheek who blushed and playfully tried to pull away. “Okay,” Lucy said, trying to speed this game along so she could get to the real reason she initiated this game. “Kara, it’s your turn.”  
“Truth or Dare, James?”  
“Truth,” James replied, having absolutely no energy to perform whatever dare Kara might have thought about.  
“What was your favorite part about working with Superman?” Kara asked, the excitement and anticipation of James answer palpable in her voice. Lucy immediately notices Alex’s slightly put-out look.  
“Oh I don’t know, he’s just always a stand-up guy you know? He’s an inspiration, and it was always handy to have him around in case you missed the subway stop and needed a quick ride to work.” James laughed, but Kara eyes became as round as saucers, it looked like it was taking everything in her to not run a grab a post-it note of that so she could pin it to her bathroom mirror.  
“All right Lucy,” Alex quickly interrupted, “truth or dare?”  
“Truth,” Major Lane quickly responded, having no wish to give Alex any blackmail material. She could tell Alex was a little stumped at her reply, but her brows quickly furrowed in concentration.  
“Okay, who do you think is a better photojournalist? James, or Peter Parker of the Daily Bugle?” James laughed at Alex’s question and wrapped his arm more firmly around Lucy’s shoulders, clearly confident in his girlfriends answer.  
“Peter Parker,” Lucy said without missing a beat.  
“What?” James swiveled his head around to look at his girlfriend, who shrugged without a hint remorse, while Kara and Alex both laughed.  
“It’s true babe, your photos always look staged, while his is usually taken in the heat of the moment. Now Alex,” Lucy quickly looked at Omega whose laughter had quickly died, replaced with a blank mask.  
“Truth, or dare?”  
“Dare,” Alex had said without pause, the answer Lucy knew Alex would give.  
“I dare you to kiss Kara on the lips.”  
Silence. Just dead silence. James shot his girlfriend a warning look, but the lawyer was too focused on both Alex’s and Kara’s reaction to Lucy’s dare.  
While both of their cheeks had turned a dark crimson, their facial expressions couldn’t have been more different. Kara’s eyes kept darting back to Alex’s face, looking almost hopeful? Wistful?  
Alex looked like she was about to murder Lucy on the spot. After an extended silence, with both James and Kara clearing their throats awkwardly, Alex finally responded. “Truth,” Alex choked out.  
“You can’t change your answer.” Lucy responded indifferently, but Alex just glowered at her until the army major finally relented. “Fine, when did you lose your virginity?”  
That question had been Lucy’s backup but with how much wine Alex had consumed tonight, she honestly hadn’t thought she would need it. She regretted her question almost as soon as she asked it.  
The Kryptonian’s arms unconsciously pulled Alex closer but her eyes became a little damp and she frowned at her feet. But Alex? The normally cold, and composed DEO agent looked like she was about to cry on the spot.  
Instead of answering, or even allowing the room for an awkward silence, Alex stood up, shaking Kara’s arms from around her shoulders. “I’m tired and I have an early start tomorrow. Feel free to show yourselves out.” And with that Alex went into Kara’s bedroom and slammed the door shut.

*****

“Hey,” Kara said softly, sliding into bed next to Alex, wrapping an arm around her foster sister and holding her close. “They’re gone now.” Alex grunted, but otherwise gave no response. She grabbed the hand that Kara had wrapped around her, intertwining their fingers.  
Kara kissed the top of Alex’s head, wishing she knew what to say. Kara didn’t understand what caused Alex to react like that, sure it was definitely an invasive question on Lucy’s part but it wasn’t something to storm out of the room about. It would either be an embarrassing story (which Kara suspected it was), or she could’ve just taunted Lucy about her curiosity, which was more of Alex’s style. Kara didn’t know how to say any of that though so she tried for levity.  
“So, is the thought of kissing me really that bad? I don’t know about you, but I would have to say I’m a pretty decent kisser.” She tickled Alex’s midsection, getting a laugh out of Alex, but too soon for Kara’s liking Alex stopped, a somber mood filling the bedroom again. No doubt Alex could feel the Alpha’s tension and awkwardness, as she sighed and lifted her hand, giving a quick peck to the back off Kara’s hand, she sighed. “If I kiss you, I am not doing it in front of Lucy and James.” She grumbled.  
Kara’s mind went blank, her heart stopped, and did all the oxygen suddenly get sucked out of the room? She felt like she was hyperventilating. What did that mean? What did Alex mean by that? Does that mean Alex would kiss her? Just not with anyone around? Kara tried to ignore the tightening in her pants, beyond thankful she was wearing sweats. But before Kara could’ve inquired further Alex seemed to realize what she had said, Kara could smell the nervousness of her pheromones, and could hear her heart rate increase.  
“S-Sorry,” Alex stuttered, trying to will her heart to slow down before Kara could hear it. “That was weird, I’m drunk and tired. Let’s just go to bed.” Alex knew it was clingy and probably didn’t help her case at all, but she couldn’t help herself and she clutched the Alpha’s hand tighter to her chest. As long as Kara didn’t ask about Lucy’s truth question she would be fine. She closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep in Kara’s strong arms.  
“Well,” Kara began “when did you lose your virginity? You’ve never told me, and I’ve always been curious.” She looked over Alex’s shoulder so she could see her face, and then immediately panicked when she saw tears begin to well up in Alex’s eyes. Alex tried to turn away from her, but Kara just held her sister tighter. Shushing her, Kara tried rubbing soothing circles on Alex’s stomach, and when that didn’t help calm the redhead down, Kara tried singing old Kryptonian melody’s in her ear.  
It seemed to help, as Alex soon stopped sobbing. Soon, Alex’s heart rate returned to normal and she stopped trying to escape Kara’s hold. Instead, she turned around in the Alpha’s arms, and buried her face in the crook of Kara’s neck. Sniffling a few times, Alex tried to work up her courage. “I didn’t,” she whispered in the sacred quiet of Kara’s bedroom.  
“You didn’t what?” Kara was confused, she slowly brought up a hand to brush through Alex’s beautiful red hair. When Alex refused to elaborate, realization slowly dawned on Kara, although it was the kind of epiphany that-at least to Kara’s inner Alpha-seemed way too good to be true.  
“You’re a virgin?” Kara whispered, trying so-very-desperately not to sound like she won the lottery.  
Hint: by the way her heart just exploded, she definitely won the lottery.  
“Please don’t tell anyone, I know I’m a weirdo but please,” The slight omega whispered into Kara’s shoulder, clenching her eyes shut trying to stop the tears from flowing from her eyes.  
Kara wrapped her arms impossibly tighter around Alex’s shoulders, while simultaneously shuffling her hips just a little further away so she was curled around Alex, without worrying about her steel hard erection in her sweatpants. Kara was pulsing by now, her dick was so hard it was almost painful. Yet nothing could beat the pleasure of knowing Alex hadn’t been touched by anyone, that the closest she had come to intimacy were the showers and baths they took together. The closest person Alex had been with was with Kara, and that had to be better than all the Christmas’s and birthdays put together.  
“You’re not a weirdo, why would you ever say that? You’re beautiful, and loyal, and brave. My strong girl,” Kara whispered directly into her foster sisters ear. The Kryptonian noticed the way her favorite omega shivered, and how her heart skipped a beat. Before this revelation, Kara would have written it off, explained it away with no facts but an absolute truth, that Alex didn’t like her, didn’t want her like that, that Alex had others in her life. But now that she knew that wasn’t true, well it was rather like seeing the entire world in black and white and then suddenly being bombarded with colors.  
Did Alex like her? Kara had to know.  
“Can I ask why?” The Kryptonian tentatively inquired. Alex shrugged, and sniffed a few more times. “Because I’ve only ever wanted one.” The redhead responded before she hurried on. “Can we go to sleep now? That had to be one of the worst games nights I’ve endured.” And without any prompting, Alex turned back around, and threw the blanket over her head.  
The minute Alex fell asleep, Kara didn’t waste a single minutia of willpower. She spent the rest of the night furiously masturbating over the toilet.

*****

It wasn’t the sun gently streaming through the windows, or the cold spot next to her in bed that woke Alex up. It was the smell of smoke, and frantic cursing in Kryptonese that woke her up. Shooting upright in bed, Alex bolted into the kitchen just in time to see her favorite alpha blowing her freeze breathe onto the pan that was still on the stovetop. From the charred remains left in the pan, it was clear Kara had been trying to make pancakes. Or maybe hash browns, it was hard to tell.  
Before the DEO agent could stop herself she chuckled, causing Kara to whip her head around, giving Alex a sheepish grin. “I was trying to cook breakfast?” The way Kara’s voice had raised in pitch at the end, it sounded almost like a question. Trying to keep a straight face, Alex solemnly replied “An honest attempt, giving it the good ol’ college try.”  
Kara snorted and then sighed, sounding so forlorn that Alex immediately crossed the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist in an effort to comfort her.  
After a few minutes of silence, Alex couldn’t help but ask. “Why did you try to make breakfast this morning? You know you could’ve just woken me up if you were hungry.” Kara exhaled, resting her head on the top of Alex’s.  
“Because-well-because of what you told me last night,” Alex stiffened at the memory, and tried to pull away but Kara wouldn’t let her.  
“Kar,”  
“Listen, I’m going to go get breakfast and then we can talk about it okay?”  
“I don’t want to talk about,” Alex insisted mulishly.  
“It’s nothing bad, I promise. Listen, I’m going to go get something from Noonan’s, will you please be here when I get back? Please?” Kara pouted at her foster sister, knowing Alex couldn’t resist her pout. When Alex looked up and saw Kara’s big round eyes, she knew she was a goner.  
“Fine, I need to take a shower anyway.” Kara finally let Alex pull away and she made her way into bathroom.  
While she was under the shower head, the water so hot it was almost boiling, she tried not to bang her head against the wall. Stupid, stupid, stupid, was Alex’s internal mantra. She couldn’t believe she told Kara that she was a virgin, she knew Kara herself wasn’t; after all, she’ll never be able to scrub the memory of Kara lovingly recounting her first time in excruciating detail. But the fact that Kara knew? And the fact that Alex herself told Kara there was only one person she wanted to be with? She didn’t name the person, but even someone as oblivious as Kara would know that the person Alex wanted was probably the same one that showered with her, and bathed with her, and who she slept next to almost every night except on the rarest of occasions.  
Alex was going to kill Lucy-motherfucking-Lane.  
The DEO agent would’ve been perfectly content to drown herself in her sisters bathtub, but when she heard Kara shuffling around in the kitchen, she knew her time for wallowing was up. She turned off the shower, and because Alex was a glutton for punishment, she also dressed herself in some of Kara’s clothes and wrapped the Kryptonian’s bathrobe around herself.  
When Alex stepped into the kitchen, Kara couldn’t help but smile when she saw that the redheaded beauty was dressed entirely in Kara’s clothes, even donning Kara’s favorite bathrobe, which had the added effect of making Alex look extra cozy.  
Alex quirked an eyebrow at the takeout Kara had neatly arranged on the kitchen counter. Taking a seat, Alex nodded her approval at the food. “Looks much better than the first try.” Kara gave her wind chime giggle that Alex tried not to shiver at, And instead focused on her plate. It was a full plate of food, but it was at least three times smaller than Kara’s portion.  
They ate next to each other at the counter, a comfortable silence surrounding them. That was one of the things Alex liked best about her relationship with the alpha, they didn’t need to speak to enjoy each others company.  
Once Kara saw Alex had finished her breakfast, she wolfed the rest of hers down as fast as she could without choking. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she stood and grabbed both of their plates and dropped them in the sink (Alex would inevitably end up washing them later, but hey, Alex had a lot of redeeming qualities like that). Using her super-speed, she ran into her bedroom to grab the rectangular package that she had buried in her sock drawer for who knows how long ago.  
When she came back, she offered her hand to Alex. Unsure, Alex grabbed Kara’s hand as she stood up and following Kara as she led them to the couch.  
“Before you freak out,” Kara began, trying to keep this conversation as calm as possible so she could say everything she needed to say in the case Alex misunderstood her before she could get all the words out. “I just want you to know that I’ve had this for ages.” And with that slightly ominous statement she handed Alex the package.  
Alex held the unassuming wooden box in her hands, it felt heavier than it looked. With slightly shaky hands, Alex undid the gold clasps and opened it. She felt her jaw drop when she saw was inside. Laying on a thin layer of cotton was the most beautiful necklace Alex had ever seen. It was made of a strange, gleaming silver-no not silver Alex remembered from the back of her mind. Kandorian steel. The Kandorian steel was shaped like a choker with Kryptonian glyphs etched around the band, and in the center was the crest of the House of El. More specifically, it was Kara’s crest. It could never have been mistaken for Clark’s sigil, it was too square not as round, colored mostly red and blue with only the thinnest shade of yellow gold.  
“Kar,” Alex choked out, trying to blink away the tears in her eyes. “Is this…” she couldn’t finish her question.  
“It is,” Kara whispered softly. “This is a traditional bonding collar, we used them on Krypton. It’s probably the only custom we share with you Earthlings.” Kara tried to laugh, but she was too absorbed in watching the shifting emotions on Alex’s face. Confusion, hope, bashfulness, and something akin to almost awe. Seeing that, Kara didn’t hesitate to grab the omega’s hand and placed it over her heart.  
“Alex,” she began, sounding almost stern in the gravity of her voice. “I love you, as my best friend, as my sister, as the most important person in my life. But I’m also in love with you, as a bond-mate, a lover, a girlfriend. Whatever you want me as, that’s the person I’m willing to be. I never thought I would ever get the courage to tell you this until last night, when you said you only ever wanted one person.” At this point Kara had to take a deep breathe, looking at Alex staring at her, the redheads eyes growing bigger at each word the superhero spoke.  
“And I hope that person is me, because I love you Alex. I am so in love with you, I’ve loved you since the first time I came to middle and looked up to see your silhouette in the window. And I think we’re kinda perfect you know? For each other at least.”  
By now Alex had a waterfall running down her face (why couldn’t she stop crying damnit), but she had to say something.  
“But my mom,” Alex tried to say, but Kara grabbed her face with both hands and forced Alex to look her in the eyes.  
“Alex, you’re a grown woman, you’re almost 30. I’m an adult too, we’re both perfectly capable of making our own informed decisions, and this isn’t something we just jumped into. Alex, this love has been over a decade in the making, and we both deserve to be happy.”  
Alex shook her head, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. A part of her wondered if she had slipped and fallen into a coma from all the wine she had drunk last night. Her throat was closed up, and she found it was hard to form coherent words but still she had to try. Kara deserved that much, to know her love was reciprocated.  
“Kara, I love you too. I’ve always been in love with you, you’ve always owned my heart.” The smile that Kara gave her at her words could’ve made angels cry. With that Kara leaned down and slowly brought her lips closer, giving Alex the chance to back away if she wanted to.  
Alex did not want to, and with a fervor that almost surprised Alex grabbed the back of Kara’s head, tangling her fingers in the Kryptonian’s golden locks, and smashed their lips together.  
It didn’t feel like an explosion, or fireworks, or a parting of the clouds or any of that poetic nonsense. It felt like coming home.  
The smell of Kara’s breath made Alex’s head spin and she whimpered into the alpha’s-her alpha’s-mouth. Kara growled back in response, and their tongues started battling for dominance, with Kara winning that fight almost immediately. Alex found she did not mind that at all.  
They lost track of how long they made out for, long enough for both of them to be late for work but neither of them said anything about it. Eventually the pulled apart catching their breathe. Kara settled back down on the couch, pulling Alex with her so the redhead had no choice but to lay her head over Kara’s chest and listen to the blonde’s slow and steady heartbeat.  
After a respectable amount of time had passed, Kara sat up causing Alex to grumble in annoyance. Now that she knew she could, and had (hopefully) a lifetime pass to do so, Kara couldn’t resist giving the omega a quick peck on the lips, before she wrapped both of her arms around Alex’s waist with Alex sitting in her lap. Now came the hard part of this talk.  
“So I was thinking about something.” Kara started.  
“Hmm, yeah about what?” Alex seemed perfectly content nuzzling into the crook of Kara’s neck.  
“Its about your heat.” Kara stated bluntly. There was no need to sugar coat it and Alex probably already knew what she was aiming to talk about. Still, that didn’t stop the deep flush overtaking Alex’s face, turning her cheeks almost as red as her hair. Kara did what she could not to coo, knowing her omega wouldn’t appreciate that gesture in the slightest. Alex tried to get up from Kara’s lap but the blonde's arms might as well have been steel bands, and Kara did not seem inclined to let Alex go until she said her piece.  
“What about it?” Alex scowled, giving up her struggle to squirm away.  
“You know what I mean,” Kara said. Alex did know what Kara meant, and what she was trying to get at, she knew it all too well. An omega without a heat partner often had painful heats, and the longer they went without someone to help them through it the more the pain would increase. For a year or two without a partner, they would have the typical increased sex drive as well as mild to moderate cramps, 4 or 5 years without a partner, the cramps could become severe and would be known to cause nausea and vomiting. For Alex who had been having her heats for over a decade without anyone at all, well let’s just saying she spent a week with her head in the toilet while it felt like her uterus was imploding whilst being yanked out of her body with a rusty knife.  
She always knew her heats were bad, but the last time had caused her so much pain that she almost called out to Kara. Still, her and Kara had only just had their first honest discussion about their emotions. How could she ask Kara to bear the weight of Alex’s need, when Kara already gave so much of herself all of the time without ever asking for someone to help her hold the weight of the sky?  
Kara, who had been closely watching Alex’s face the whole time, seemed to know what the she was going to say before she had a chance to say it. “Listen Alex, I know we literally just got together romantically about five minutes ago, but we’ve know each for years now, we’ve had a whole lifetime together. Are you really going deny yourself that now? You’re going to be in so much pain, and I don’t know if I can let you just martyr yourself like that.”  
“You can’t let me? Excuse me?” Alex rightfully sounded outraged at Kara’s poor word choices. Kara quickly backtracked, noticing the anger that painted her omega’s face.   
“I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry!” Kara quickly corrected herself. “I just can’t imagine how painful it’s been for you all these years, and now that we know what we are to each other, I just don’t want to see you have to go through that.”  
Alex swallowed, what Kara was saying was reasonable and it made perfect sense, but still a part of her couldn’t help but wonder.  
“What if you change your mind?” Alex whispered.  
“Change my mind?” Kara parroted back, allowing her confusion to be seen.  
“Change your mind about me?”  
Once Kara had grasped what she was saying, she quickly crushed Alex to her chest, and said, “That would never happen.” Kara said it so fiercely, and with so much devotion, Alex’s whole being couldn’t help but believe her.  
“Okay, we’ll plan for next week then.” Alex said, a lot more confidently than she felt. In reality, she felt like someone had lit her entire nervous system on fire.

*****

Alex looked around the hallway nervously, although she didn’t know why as the hallway was completely deserted. She was embarrassed about the heat pheromones she was letting off, normally she never left her apartment during her heat. Alex hated the hungry stares of the Alpha’s, the embarrassed looks of the Beta’s who thought they were being polite by ignoring it, but she definitely hated the pitying glances of the omega’s who could sense she didn’t have a heat partner.  
Alex squared her shoulders, and took a deep breath, reaching to knock on the door, but before she could do so the door swung wide open; revealing a shirtless Kara dressed only in tight briefs.  
The omega’s mouth went dry and she almost fell to her knee’s by the sheer strength of Supergirl’s pheromones. How she managed to resist it in the past Alex would never know.  
Taking Alex’s hand, Kara pulled Alex into the her loft, and promptly shut the door with her foot.  
Alex’s mouth was suddenly dry, and she looked around the apartment, hoping for a clue of what she should do next. Instead, she noticed that the entire apartment was lit with candles. Candles burned in the kitchen, on the living room tables, and all around Kara and Alex’s favorite couch. From what she could see from the slight crack leading into Kara’s bedroom, it looked that candles were burning in there as well.  
“Well, I guess we should do this.” Alex stammered nervously, she was already starting to cramp, and she just wanted to get this done before she lost her nerve. Kara smiled softly at the redhead, well more of smirked but she could read the nervousness in Alex’s tone.  
Alex suddenly found herself facing down on the counter, Kara’s hand in her hair. She didn’t even feel the alpha move.  
“What the hell?” Alex exclaimed, struggling to get free. Kara leaned down and whispered into Alex’s ear.  
“You may be used to calling the shots, but in this, you’ll bend to me. Some alpha’s and omega’s don’t have tops or bottoms. That’s not the case here though, is it Alex?” Kara faux-questioned her, while pulling Alex’s pants down.  
“Count out loud,” Kara said, sounding uncharacteristically stern. And without any more prompting, she swatted a quick hand to Alex’s behind.  
“One,” Alex grunted, flushed and red cheeked. She couldn’t believe how easy it was to turn her on, her deprived inner-omega was loving every second of the dominance Kara put on display.  
“Two,” Alex panted. “Three, four…” the spanks on her bottom hurt, they were painful if only in a emotionally depraved way.  
Alex tried not to think about how wet she was, or how Kara’s Alpha pheromones were pumping into the air, making the very room itself seem hazy, encouraging Alex to bear her neck to Kara…  
Kara nipped at Alex’s neck, but she pulled back when she had reached ten. When Kara stopped spanking her (what a tease, who knew that spanking would turn Alex on?), Alex couldn’t help but notice the collar Kara got for Alex on the counter top. Without thinking she reached for it, her fingers slowly tracing the golden clasp on the collar reverently. Kara saw what Alex was looking at, and her face softened. She reached for the hand that was tracing the collar and placed a kiss on the back of Alex’s hand, spinning her around to pull her into a rough kiss.  
“That’s a bonding collar love, it’s used to hide bonding bites that are too visible. You can’t wear it yet,” Kara suddenly lifted Alex and hitched her hips up to Kara’s stomach, smelling how turned on Alex was at the display of Kara’s strength.  
“But I have full plans for you to be able to wear it soon,” Kara said, walking them into her bedroom. Knowing Alex was a virgin, Kara made sure she was stocked up on all the supplies she needed.  
Alex could feel her eyes getting big as she surveyed the bedroom, nothing the candles that lit the entire room, and the flowers petals that were artfully scattered on the bed. She almost wanted to laugh away the tension when she saw that, of course Kara insisted on romance even during Alex’s heat. Alex should’ve known, no one watched as many rom-coms as Kara, it was unsurprising she picked up a thing or two.  
Alex took comfort in the familiar, even though this aspect of their relationship was brand new, it was nice to know that Kara was the same person she had always been. She was the same hopeless romantic that captured Alex’s heart.  
However, the redheaded omega couldn’t ignore the rest of the contents of the room, more specifically the items already on display on Kara’s nightstand. Enough lube to hydrate a desert, condoms, a couple of vibrators, and a pair of handcuffs.  
Kara chuckled when she noticed Alex looking at the handcuffs. In a causal display of her strength (Kara’s inner-alpha loved showing off for Alex), she tossed Alex onto the bed and flipped her over. Head to head, thigh to thigh, hip to hip, foot to foot, Kara locked their bodies together, gently pushing Alex’s face deeper into the mattress.  
Leaning down and whispering in Alex’s ear Kara said, “Next time I’ll take my time, but tonight I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll never have a painful heat again. Your body is mine now, and I’m going to give it too you so good you’ll never be able to forget about me.”  
Alex wanted to protest, if only because she didn’t want Kara to think some of those things. Alex could never forget Kara. But before she had the chance to open her mouth, Alex suddenly felt herself shoved into the bed and Kara moved so quickly, Alex could only process what she was doing after the fact.  
The omega suddenly found her wrists handcuffed to the headboard, on her knee’s in a classic mating position, the cool steel almost as shocking as the position she found herself in. Instinctively, Alex pulled on the handcuffs. “Kara?” She asked, suddenly nervous and unsure.  
Kara peppered kisses along the back of Alex’s neck, her pheromones releasing soothing waves that immediately calmed Alex’s inner-omega down. Kara would never hurt Alex, the redhead reminded herself.  
Kara brought her lips close to Alex’s ear, almost growling she said “I’m so glad our first time is when you’re on your heat. It might hurt in the beginning but you’ll be able to take me, all of me, and most can’t.  
Alex whimpered, she didn’t need to ask for clarification of what Kara was referring to. Kara was hung, and Alex had spent countless hours staring, thinking, and internally measuring Kara’s dick. Kara’s womanhood was almost ten inches long, and as thick as Alex’s forearm. Alex had heard many laminations from Kara over the years at how many people had balked at her size, or otherwise couldn’t totally..or, uh, sheathe Kara’s great sword.  
Alex was suddenly transported into the present, when she felt Kara’s hot breath on her opening. Her body suddenly froze, she hadn’t even felt Kara move away. “Is this okay?” Kara whispered against Alex’s pussy. Kara was hard and throbbing almost painfully but she would be damned if she did anything Alex didn’t want.  
Alex didn’t know if it was her heat or her omega, or her long standing desire for Kara suddenly coming to fruition but she suddenly found herself anxious and desperate for whatever her Alpha wanted to give her.  
“Yes, Kara, yes, it’s more than okay. Please, don’t make me wait.”  
“I have a lot of lube, but I’m going to warm you up the old fashioned way okay?”  
And without further ado, Kara’s tongue swiped up against Alex’s slit causing the omega to keen, and throw her head back. She almost came just from that one lick.  
Kara smiled against Alex’s thighs, kissing and nuzzling the soft skin she found there before she went back in. Her foster sister was always so easy to please. Kara licked, suckled, and grazed Alex’s pussy with her mouth and her lips until she came not once but twice.  
Head spinning, Alex’s muscles felt like they had turned into rubber. It had barely been ten minutes and already she had come. Alex never really gave much thought to her virgin status outside of her heats, but if this was what she was missing out on all this time, it made her want to slap her own head upside.  
Or maybe that was just the effect Kara always had on her.  
Pleased that she was doing so well, Kara’s inner-alpha almost preening with pride, Kara allowed herself a smug grin before she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the condoms.  
Kara hated condoms, the smell of latex and rubber were too strong for her overpowered senses, and a part of her just wanted to bury herself bare inside of Alex, feel her clenching and her slick without a barrier in between them. But still, it was better to be safe and she wasn’t quite ready for a baby yet, although Kara smiled just at the thought of Alex one day bearing Kara’s children.  
Maybe someday, Kara reminisced, but only if she did a good enough job on the first run that would Alex ask for an encore.  
Quickly, she tugged the condom on over her dick and then roughly grasped Alex’s hips pulling her up so she could mount her. Suddenly feverish, with Alex’s moans and whimpers filling her ears and her pride, she slid in suddenly without warning.  
Alex was tight, which Kara knew she would be, but she was tighter than the Alpha expected, and when Alex clenched inside of her, she almost came right then in their but she managed to hold on.  
Alex didn’t. She came as soon as Kara slid herself in, the stretching was something she was unaccustomed to, and the pure girth and length of Kara was more wonderful than even her fantasies could conjure.  
At first, Kara went slowly. A gentle rocking, soft and sweet so Alex could adjust to the feeling of being filled. She slid in and out, feeling Alex’s cum leaking on her condom, watching her become even wetter with each gentle thrust. Soon enough though, the rocking rose in intensity. The gentle thrusts turned into hard jabs, and Kara felt herself pick up in speed.  
“More,” Alex whined, “Harder Kara, I can take it. Please,”  
Alex was moaning, benedictions, Kara’s name, deities, only the thought of Kara filled Alex’s mind.  
When Kara heard Alex moan her name, whimpering for her she couldn’t help herself. She picked up in speed, her thrusting becoming rough, her hips moving faster and slightly off rhythm, the only thing she could feel was Alex, all she could smell was Alex, and the world could’ve ended but Kara didn’t care, as long as Alex was till below her screaming her name.  
Alex could feel something in Kara change, perhaps it was her Alpha nature or the fact the omega couldn’t stop chanting Kara’s name, or Alex’s pheromones urging Kara on but soon the thrusting became ramming, and her hips started bucking back against Kara. Encouraging her Alpha, and reassuring her Alex could take it. She was taking it, and she loved it. She had never felt so complete as she did when Kara was inside her, it felt almost as akin to an epiphany, that this was what she was missing her whole life. She could feel Kara’s broad shoulders against her back, a fist was wrapped her in hair, and all she could hear was the wet slaps of their bodies colliding.  
The feeling was too much, and without warning Alex’s orgasm took over, stars filling her eyes. Throwing her head back she keened, screaming Kara’s name as rolls of pure pleasure washed over, the endorphins flooding her brain so all of Alex’s nerve endings felt like they were rubbed raw.  
When Kara heard Alex scream her name (she actually screamed, Kara’s neighbors were going to be so pissed), Kara couldn’t hold herself back anymore, her hips stuttering and feeling Alex clench even tighter around her shaft, Kara came almost at the same time as Alex had. She pumped her seed into the condom that was filling Alex, reaching down, she plunged her teeth into Alex’s neck, marking her as Kara’s omega. She stayed there for a blissful second, feeling like she was about to meet Rao’s light.  
Eventually, Kara rolled off of Alex and hustled into the bathroom, throwing the condom in the trash and grabbing a rag for Alex. Uncuffing Alex from the bed, she gently ran the cool cloth soothingly over Alex’s worn out pussy, cleaning up the excess of her (Kara could feel her own smug smile at how wet Alex was, she was practically dripping).  
When some of Alex’s energy returned she rolled over to look at Kara, who was watching her with such tender look in her eyes it made Alex want to hide away, burying her face into her hands. However, after the experience they had together, that they shared together, it changed something about Alex. Or perhaps it just made her more comfortable to be open about her feeling. Either way she buried her face into Kara’s, feeling Kara wrapping herself around Alex.  
“Shit,” Alex said “I can’t believe what I was missing.”  
Kara laughed.

*****

Alex was walking down the hallway of the DEO, heading into the command center. She was dressed in her standard issue black tac-suit, nothing out of the usual. Except for the Kandorian steel collar around her neck, partially covering some of Kara’s mating bite  
The minute Alex saw Lucy, she could practically feel the smug waves rolling off of the Major. Determined to act as if nothing was unusual, she nonchalantly walked past, intending to ask Vasquez for an update on the alien the field team just brought in.  
She should’ve known Lucy wouldn’t let Alex brush this off.  
“So, Alex,” Lucy smiled a shit-eating grin, “Truth, or dare?”  
“Fuck off Lane.”


End file.
